


I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

by KidoTaka



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sormik Advent Calendar 2018, kinky outfits that really arent kinky, merry 'fucking' christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: "Hanging on a hook way too shamefully (even for a fancy dress shop) was a, “‘Slutty’ Carol outfit? Really? Is this what people are getting off to these days?”"It's Christmas and Sorey has an awful taste in kinky attire.





	I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im so sorry for this belated piece, i was originally supposed to post on the 22nd
> 
> BUT, ITS HERE, my prompt was 'carolling' and i'm not sure i captured that but carolling is DEFINITELY INVOLVED, lmao
> 
> please enjoy this, hopefully funny, piece !! <333
> 
> big thanks to ali and pengie for arranging the calendar this year !

“Are they really doing this now?” Mikleo recoiled from the sight before him in the shop, hanging on a hook way too shamefully (even for a fancy dress shop) was a, “‘Slutty’ Carol outfit? Really? Is this what people are getting off to these days?” He couldn’t help but stare sceptically at the packaging, trying to calculate how many biblical rules this one outfit was breaking just by existing let alone whatever cum-soaked, sinful endeavours hooligans got up to in it.

 

Mikleo caught a bronze hand reaching out, clutching the edge of said packaging. No… any hooligan but his hooligan.   
Sorey was staring, he was staring at this Christmas travesty and Mikleo didn’t trust the way his gaze alternated between himself and… that.

 

Sorey locked eyes with Mikleo, his lips upturning to something mischievous. Mikleo tried to fight the blood rushing to his cheeks at Sorey’s unkempt desires.  


“Mikleo…”  
“No.”   
“Mikleoooo…”   


Mikleo bit his lip, the reddening skin making Sorey more antsy to get his way. He compromised, kind of.

 

“M-maybe.” The small word of defeat was enough for Sorey to shamelessly take the heretic package up to the counter. Mikleo stayed at the other costumes, browsing, but he couldn’t help flushing at overhearing the exchange of the outfit being bought. Apparently, according to the shop clerk, Sorey had a “little lady” who was to wear the outfit. Mikleo shook his head. Embarrassing.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo was _almost_ able to block out the memory of Sorey buying that outfit… until Christmas came.

 

Now Mikleo wasn’t a spoil sport, he _was_ going to wear the outfit for Sorey, he just wanted a fair exchange. Sorey wholeheartedly agreed, completely ecstatic that Mikleo was going along with his strange fetish plans.   
Mikleo’s condition wasn’t even a difficult one. Mikleo just wanted to be fucked out of his mind, he wasn’t lifting a finger… once he got to the bed, that is. Sorey found that endearing.

 

But right now Mikleo wasn’t on the bed, Sorey was. The other male was hiding in the bathroom as he placed himself into the gaudy outfit… outfit being a generous term.

The largest item to the ensemble was a festive shawl, tied at the chest and hanging comfortably over his shoulders. The fabric was red velvet, rimmed with a thick, fluffy edge, reminiscent of what you’d find on a santa hat. It screamed festivity. The shawl draped over him was only rivalled in size by the obnoxious hat, it was wide, ugly and didn’t look sexy at all. Mikleo was almost appalled at the fact Sorey could look at this bizarre bonnet and get even remotely horny. But Sorey was Sorey, a massive dork and was probably already thrilled about the Victorian undertones of the themed ensemble. Mikleo enjoyed history too, sure, but he didn’t think he was really into fucking old English commoners.

 

Regardless of such musings, that was where the outfit ended. In theory.

 

Everything else was a mere accessory. Mikleo’s thighs were on full display due to the green and red tartan skirt- ahem, _belt_. This was _not_ a skirt, Mikleo refused with his entire being to believe anything this thin could be considered enough to cover his lower half. In fact, it didn’t even cover that, he stared at himself in the full mirror by the sink, turning around. He flushed at the sight of his behind, the bikini shape of the lacy panties leaving his pale, rounded cheeks on display more than he’d like. He wasn’t even going to comment on how it barely kept his cock in place. Still, he couldn’t help but bite his lip at the friction of the fabric.

 

The cherry on the cake was the snowy white stockings, that clung onto Mikleo’s thighs, a slight dip in his skin emphasising his thighs to be fuller than they were. The golden bells that hung from the edges clinged with every step. Mikleo was literally a jingle bell whore, but he had to admit it was at least the sexist thing about the outfit.

 

“Mikleooooo!,” Sorey called out to him from beyond the door, “Are you ready? When you come out do the thing!! Do the thing!!” it was cute yet demanding, Sorey was almost like a giddy child on Christmas- scratch that, he _was_ the giddy child at Christmas. His present was just more… adult orientated.

 

Mikleo’s face suddenly felt hotter, _‘Do the thing’_ , Mikleo repeated in his head. He took a deep breath before opening the door a pinch, shedding the rest of his dignity like he did his prior clothes.

 

His leg dipped out first, gorgeously pale, a light jingle accompanying the enthralling sight. Suddenly Mikleo began to sing…

 

“S-sorey, baby,” Sorey’s eyes widened.

 

“Slip a sable under the tree for me,” Mikleo edged further out, broadening his shoulders to provide Sorey with a good look. “I’ve been an _awful_ good boy,”   
  
Sorey was kneeling now, crawling forward a few paces on the bed at the display. A heat in his abdomen clenched as Mikleo turned around, his ass peeking out seductively as he bent slightly, singing, “Sorey, baby… hurry down my chimney tonight,”

 

Sorey didn’t know Mikleo would look so good, the reality was always so much better than his imagination, but he needed more, his hands were itching to feel him, to really go down his ‘chimney’.

 

While edging his fingers down to the growing pressure in his pants Sorey exhaled shakily, “M-mikleo, you’re ‘carolling’ is nice, but… I need your mouth on mine- like, right now.”  
Mikleo chuckled lightly at the needy man, he didn’t even finish his side of the gift and Sorey was already cutting him off. Mikleo didn’t mind, Sorey’s eyes were so stunning, bright and swirling with lust as his mouth was parted eagerly, lips glossy from sucking on them in want. It wasn’t enough for Mikleo though, he wanted Sorey to have these expressions over him. He wanted his lips swollen and bruised. He wanted his eyes lidded and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He wanted him.

 

He edged closer to the bed before kneeling on the mattress with a knock of his stocking bells. His arm reached forward cupping Sorey’s face, “Oh, Sorey Claus, I’m afraid I might have been a bit too naughty this year… I think I’m gonna need a big, thick lump of coal in my stocking,”

 

Sorey’s voice cracked, “Th-that can be arranged,” It’s not that Sorey was shy, just Mikleo was very good with sounds… noises, words, yeah, words. Especially the ones that really set a fire in his loins, which also happened to be consistently corny and cheesy and everything you would find in a low budget porno. Not that Sorey has seen many… just a few. And Mikleo right now was better than all of them combined.

 

They pecked eachother softly, as if they weren’t aching for each other before gaining intimacy fast. Sorey gathered his bravado, flipping Mikleo on to his back, his petit skirt swishing up, exposing his lacy red underneath, and the needy pink beyond. Sorey couldn’t contain himself, capturing Mikleo’s lips more passionately in a way that couldn’t be ignored.

 

Sorey began to nibble Mikleo’s lips teasingly, eliciting a soft gasp, more beautiful than any carol singing choir could make. The gasp was the perfect opportunity to dart his tongue forth, exploring Mikleo’s mouth more thoroughly, hot and warm, much like the growing heat at his groin. Suckling on Mikleo’s tongue, Sorey became more uninhibited, groaning deeply against his lover, who despite his bare chest and pert nipples, was simply too overdressed.

 

Sorey Claus shivered lightly, he needed more, he wanted to hear more of the noises his sweet, sexy caroller could make. A weak whimper escaped Mikleo’s throat into the lusty air as Sorey parted their lips, dragging his tongue along Mikleo’s sweet pair before edging down. He nuzzled into Mikleo’s chest planting a few delicate kisses before gripping the knot holding the shawl together in between his teeth, pulling and loosening the strands, exposing the glorious porcelain underneath. He would take more time for admiration if not for the adorable buds, daring him to have a taste.

 

In less than a moments notice, his tongue was flicking against the red nub, the chest already heaving from prior ministrations.   
“S-sorey,” The caroller bit his lip, attempting to stifle himself, “A-ah!” He couldn’t hold it back, arching his back, the titillation too tantalising to resist. Sorey drank up the responses heedily. Fingers graced along subtle edges of Mikleo’s ribcage, until meeting the peachy areola surrounding his destination, but first he wanted to be teasing. The pads of his fingers caressed around the nipple, both of which were being paid excruciating attention to.   
“M-more… Sorey… I’m…” _‘aching’_ he wanted to finish, but the vulgarity was a bit strong for his heart to take at this moment, but Sorey understood, glancing down at the glistening head peeking out of the panties. The respite of Sorey’s mouth left Mikleo’s moist nipple feeling cold to the air, but it was of little concern when Sorey was about to thoroughly pleasure him. There was just one problem,

 

“L-lose the pants… for me, _darling_ ” Mikleo lilted back into Sorey’s beloved pet name, he knew Sorey could declothe himself regardless, but making him feel loved was always a priority. Sorey was humorously quick, though his dick was strained in his clothes, Mikleo’s weeping cock was much more enthralling, but his pants would come off eventually either way. He shifted his pants to his shins, before returning to his little pillow princess.

 

A strained chuckle was cut off from Mikleo’s throat as a hand cupped his member, distracting him from the amusement of his partner’s Christmas themed boxers. Though Sorey was much more interested in Mikleo’s undergarments. Getting in them, to be exact.

 

He bent down, kissing Mikleo’s head gently before pulling the lace to the side, placing more kisses down the shaft before finally deciding to take off the panties entirely and tossing them God knows where. Free for the main event, Sorey retrieved the tube from the night stand before coating his fingers generously. His index finger took a detour of lightly massaging Mikleo’s perineum, earning a higher pitched gasp, before dragging the cool pad along to dip into the crevice of his behind, Mikleo spreading his legs in kind.   
  
“Nnnh, t-try and be quick, o-okay?” Mikleo’s request was one of mutual desire, Sorey’s cock was tented and needy, the damp patch on his crotch was enough evidence. He wanted this as much as Mikleo did.   
  
Sorey responded not with words but with adding a second finger to the knuckle, curling them deliciously to stretch and simultaneously stimulate Mikleo’s walls.   
“Keep it together for me, okay? I wanna be in you when you come,” Sorey admitted before giggling lightly, “Let’s make a white Christmas,”   
Mikleo attempted a nod in response but was already lolling his head back at the third finger, the pleasure rippling with each thrust. Sorey could have paid more attention to pleasing him this way, but neither were too interested beyond average preparation, this was emphasised by Mikleo calling Sorey’s name out again. Growing impatient.   
  
Sorey made shorter work of pulling his boxers down, his dick blooming red and glittering in the light due to pre-cum. His hand gripped, stroking and coating himself before he began to position himself. He hunched Mikleo’s legs back, his glistening hole exposed and wanting, Sorey twitched a little as he saw it clench briefly on thin air. He couldn’t help but pity his pretty little lover, his head soon kissing the hole and pressing in gradually.   
  
Mikleo mewled at the final satisfaction he was longing for, meanwhile Sorey practically purred at the pressure of Mikleo’s slick hole enveloping his throbbing cock. He eased in slowly, wanted to treat Mikleo tenderly, especially as he buried his face in the crook of Sorey’s neck. Murmuring a quiet, “So thick,” as Sorey gave him time to adjust.   
  
As Sorey began to move, Mikleo made an effort to whine into Sorey’s neck to muffle himself, edging his lips around his neck to leave blooming marks on tan skin, but Sorey wasn’t having it.

 

“Sing for me, please?” Mikleo pulled back, wanting to deny him, but catching those half lidded eyes had him squirming, such a sultry look had him weak in both mind and heart. He pressed his head back into the soft pillows, hair flourishing around him as he let his voice out. Sorey’s rhythm sped more at such a response, the noise becoming more obvious of wet skin colliding again and again and again, the jingle of Mikleo’s stocking created such a strange ambience Mikleo wanted to laugh, instead only able to muster a breathy moan.   
  
The more Sorey made love to him, the less he felt like a ridiculous man getting fucked in a bonnet, not that it wasn’t pleasurable all the same, but he could feel himself nearing the brink, hugging his legs around Sorey’s hips.   
  
Sorey wasn’t faring well either, his words failing, a mantra of “you’re gorgeous” over and over again, it was hard to formulate words when he was brimming with pleasure. But even if Sorey was about to reach his peak, Mikleo was always the centre of his attention and so he gripped his hand at his cock. He expertly slid his hand up the length, adding pressure that left Mikleo howling, almost primitively.   
  
“D-don’t stop, don’t you dare stop,” Mikleo was almost delirious as he began to spurt over his own front, ruining the ‘skirt’ over his stomach but enhancing Sorey’s view of his debauched lover. Sorey was pounding Mikleo, his body having risen up the bed, almost hitting the head post not for the wall of pillows protecting him. Sorey couldn’t contain himself, yelling out to Mikleo as he thrust deep releasing into him. Mikleo was flushed and hot, but the feeling of Sorey’s cock pulsing out in him was otherworldly.

 

Sorey edged back slowly, excess come dripping out Mikleo’s spent hole with the action, it was the kind of erotic image that Sorey would keep in his mind forever more. Mikleo gathered his thoughts eventually, looking down briefly at their shared mess and soiled sheets.

  
Mikleo, witty as always, responded amusedly, “Wow, Santa really did come this year, didn’t he?” 


End file.
